Magic
Learning Magic Before you can start casting spells, you must meet four criteria: * You must have a Magic Characteristic of 1 or more. * You must know the Channelling skill. * You must speak an Arcane Language. * You must have access to spells through the Petty Magic, Arcane Lore, Dark Lore or Divine Lore talents. The quickest way to meet all these criteria is to get into a spellcasting career, such as Priest or Wizard. Only these careers have an increase to the Magic Characteristic on their Advance Scheme. Casting Spells When you want to cast a spell, you must draw upon the power of the Winds of Magic and focus it into your desired effect (the chosen spell). To do this take the cast action and then roll a number of d10s equal to your Magic Characteristic. Now total the dice. This is your Casting Roll. If the result is equal to or greater than the spell’s Casting Number, it is cast successfully. You may roll a number of d10s less than your Magic Characteristic if you want to (and indeed, it’s often a good idea). Casting is often an extended action, which means you must continue casting a spell until it’s finished. As per the normal rules, you may abort the spell part way through, but this means all actions taken thus far are wasted. Example: Altronia, an Elf Master Wizard, attempts to cast the fiery blast spell, which takes a half action. With a Magic Characteristic of 3, she can roll up to 3d10 to cast a spell. Since the fiery blast has a high Casting Number (21), she opts to roll all her dice. Her Casting Roll is 7+7+7=21. This equals the Casting Number and so the spell is cast successfully. Channeling and Ingredients There are two ways you can increase your chances of casting a spell. First, you can make a Channelling Skill Test right before the spell is cast. Doing so is a half action. Channelling helps you focus the energy of the Winds of Magic. If the test is successful, you add a bonus equal to your Magic Characteristic to your Casting Roll. If you use Channelling, casting a spell must be your next action. Your other option is to use special ingredients. If you have the correct ingredient, it provides a bonus of +1 to +3 to your Casting Roll. An ingredient is only good for one casting of a spell and you must decide to use it before you make your Casting Roll. The availability of ingredients can vary depending on your location and the nature of the item, but generally speaking ingredients that provide a +1 bonus are Common, a +2 bonus are Scarce, and a +3 bonus are Rare. The more esoteric ingredients can’t be found in any shop and must be acquired personally, often at great risk. Automatic Failure When magic is involved, nothing is certain. Regardless of a spell’s Casting Number or the effects of the Winds of Magic (see Variable Winds), if all the d10s of your Casting Roll come up 1, the spell fails. In addition, you must take a Will Power Test or gain an Insanity Point as the uncontrolled magical energy sears your mind. Because they only roll 1d10 to begin with, novice spellcasters are in greater danger than their more experienced elders. Spellcasting Limits You must be able to speak to cast spells. It is through invocations in the various arcane languages that the Winds of Magic can be manipulated. If you cannot speak for any reason (you’re gagged, for example) you cannot cast spells. Spellcasting also requires a high degree of concentration. This is not a problem for spells that take a full or half action to cast, since you can cast those on your turn without interruption. Spells that require extended actions, however, take so long to cast that you become vulnerable to outside interference. If anything breaks your concentration—most commonly when you take damage or are the target of a hostile spell—you must make a successful Channelling Test or be forced to abort the spellcasting action. As always, the GM should modify this depending on the circumstances. You can only cast one spell per round. There are no limits on how many spells you can try to cast in a single day. However, the more spells you cast, the more Casting Rolls you make, and the more you risk Tzeentch’s Curse or the Wrath of the Gods. Magic Missile Certain spells, like fire ball, are classified as magic missiles. This means that (like normal ranged attacks) you must have line of sight to your target. If you cannot see your target, you cannot use a magic missile spell against him. Unless stated otherwise, magic missile spells automatically hit their targets if cast successfully. Protective Circles Arcane spellcasters can minimize the risk of Tzeentch’s Curse by creating a magical circle that helps control Aethyric energy. The materials required to make a protective circle are Scarce and cost a number of gold crowns equal to the Casting Number of the chosen spell. A protective circle takes 1 minute and a successful Channelling Test to create and is good for one casting (successful or not). If you cast a spell from within a properly created protective circle, you may re-roll one d10 of your Casting Roll. The results of the re-roll are final. Spell Damage and Hit Location Some spells, such as fire ball and shadow knives, inflict damage directly. This is calculated just like normal missile damage, (1d10 + Damage) minus (Toughness Bonus + Armour Points), unless the spell specifically states otherwise (some spells, for example, ignore armour). If you are using the advanced armour system or a Critical Hit is inflicted, you should roll percentile dice to determine the hit location. The Ulric’s Fury rule applies to damage from spells as well. However, rather than make a Weapon Skill Test to determine if extra damage is caused, a spellcaster makes a Will Power Test instead. Templates The magic of some spells is so potent that it can affect a large area. Conflagration of doom, for example, creates a mass of flame that can scorch many targets. For the sake of ease, these spells are represented by three different templates. Copies of these templates can be found in the back of this book (see page 252) and they are best used with tactical maps. The three sizes are: * Small Template: A circle with a diameter of 6 yards (3 squares). * Large Template: A circle with a diameter of 10 yards (5 squares). * Cone Template: A cone-shaped template 16 yards (8 squares) long. It is roughly 1 yard wide at its starting point and 5 yards wide at its widest point. The height of the effect rarely comes into play. If important, you can assume that a cone has a height of 2 yards, a small template 3 yards, and a large template 4 yards. You must centre the small and large templates on one target area (square) within range of the spell. The cone template emanates directly from you (if using a tactical map, you must place the smaller end in any square next to you). All those fully under a template are affected by the spell. Any targets only partially covered by a template can make an Agility Test to leap out of the way and avoid the spell. Solid terrain, like floors and walls, constrains template spells but other obstacles do not. A template spell could be cast normally in a copse of trees, for example, but not through a wall. Touch Spells Some spells require you to touch the subject. In non-combat situations, adjudicating this is easy enough. In the chaos of melee, however, touching your opponent is more difficult. Whenever you want to cast a spell requiring touch, you must make a successful Weapon Skill Test. This is considered part of the spell casting action, so does not require you to make a separate attack action. It is possible to dodge and parry touch spells, but at a –20% penalty. Variable Winds The Casting Roll assumes an average amount of energy is available from the Winds of Magic, but this is not always the case. There are places of power, where magic is infused in the landscape, that spellcasting is easier. Conversely, in some areas, the winds blow but lightly, making it more difficult. Certain times of the year can provide similar boons and penalties. When the Chaos moon Morrslieb is full, for example, magic is in the air. GMs can reflect these variable winds in two ways. First, the GM can give a bonus or penalty to each d10 used for a Casting Roll (+/–1, +/–2, etc.). Second, the GM can provide extra d10s to roll, or take them away. Spellcasters can detect such areas with a successful Magical Sense Test Petty Magic Petty Magic is the lowest form of magic. It is what spellcasters first learn when discovering how to manipulate the Winds of Magic. Some, like Hedge Wizards, discover it through trial and error. Others, like Apprentice Wizards, have the basics drilled into them by rigorous instruction. All spell casters must learn petty magic before they can master more powerful forms Petty Magic (Arcane) spells Petty Magic (Divine) spells Petty Magic (Hedge) spells Lesser Magic There are certain magical effects so common that they are taught by all spellcasters, arcane and divine. These spells are known by many different names and can be cast by a variety of methods. Priests of the Goddess of Mercy know the spell aethyric armour as Shallya’s aegis, while Celestial Wizards know it as heavenly shield. These spells are used to supplement the core spells of the various lores. As each of these spells is learnt by repetitive rote, and are usually not taught by tutors, but out of books, they are frequently difficult to learn, despite their utility. Each lesser magic spell must be bought as a separate talent. See Talents for the Lesser Magic talent. Lesser Magic Spells Arcane Lores The knowledge and power of the Orders of Magic are contained in the Arcane Lores (see Talents for details on the Arcane Lore talent). This book provides ten Arcane Lores, but others will be made available in future books. In addition to giving you spells, each Arcane Lore also has an associated skill. Once you know the Arcane Lore, you can learn the lore skill at any time for 100 xp, just as if it were part of your current career. You may take each skill up to three times if you want to achieve Skill Mastery. The Lore of Beasts The Lore of Death The Lore of Fire The Lore of Heavens The Lore of Life The Lore of Life The Lore of Light The Lore of Metal The Lore of Shadow Tzeentch’s Curse If you are an arcane spellcaster, Tzeentch’s Curse takes effect when you roll doubles, triples, or quadruples on your Casting Roll. The more d10s you roll, the more deadly Tzeentch’s Curse becomes. If you roll doubles, roll percentile dice and consult Table: Minor Chaos Manifestation. If you roll triples, roll percentile dice and consult Table: Major Chaos Manifestation. If you roll quadruples, roll percentile dice and consult Table: Catastrophic Chaos Manifestation. If you roll multiple matches on one Casting Roll, there can be more than one manifestation. For example, if you roll 4d10s and get two sets of doubles, you’d have to roll twice on the Table: Minor Chaos Manifestation. Dark Lores While most Arcane Magic is powered by one of the Winds of Magic, there are two types of magic that manipulate all eight winds at once. High magic, or Qhaysh, is magic in its purest and most undiluted form. It is so difficult to master than only the High Elves of Ulthuan have the skill to use it regularly. Dark magic, or Dhar, is magic in its most base and corrupt form. If Qhaysh is the eight colours in harmony, Dhar is the eight colours in discordance. It is the magic of destruction, domination, and pollution. The Dark Lores of magic are based on the manipulation of Dhar. They are the province of evil and desperate men, those willing to risk their lives and souls for power. There are two main types of Dark Lore, Chaos magic and Necromancy. Like Arcane Lores, they have associated skills. Casting Dark Lore spells follows the normal rules with two important exceptions: * You must have the Dark Magic talent to cast a spell from a Dark Lore and you must use it. These spells require Dark Magic to function. * Your use of Dhar exposes you to additional risks. When you roll for Tzeentch’s Curse, if you roll doubles on the percentile dice you suffer a side effect in addition to the normal result. Roll on Table: Side Effect to see fate has in store for you. Use the appropriate column for the dark lore you are using. The Lore of Chaos The Lore of Necromancy Side Effects You can gain each side effect multiple times and effects are cumulative. If you got an aversion to light twice, for example, you’d suffer a –20% penalty to your Will Power and Fellowship when outside in the daytime. The GM is responsible for determining the details of each side effect (what allergy is gained, how you are disfigured, etc.) Divine Lores Priests receive magical power through prayer and devotion. Each Priest must take the Divine Lore talent appropriate to his favoured God (see Chapter 4: Skill and Talents for details on the Divine Lore talent). The Lore of Manann The Lore of Morr The Lore of Myrmidia The Lore of Ranald The Lore of Shallya The Lore of Sigmar The Lore of Taal and Rhya The Lore of Ulric The Lore of Verena The Wrath of God Divine spellcasters don’t have to worry about Tzeentch’s Curse. They pray to their Gods for their spells in a highly ritualized fashion. This insulates them from the worst effects of the Aethyr, thought it also means that their spells aren’t as powerful as those of Wizards. Still, spellcasting is never without its risks. Since Priests get their spells from their Gods, they run the risk of displeasing some rather powerful beings. If you are a divine spellcaster, when you roll doubles or triples on your Casting Roll, you must roll on Table: The Wrath of the Gods to find out if you’ve angered your deity with too many requests for aid. Unless the table says otherwise, your spell is still cast successfully if you made your Casting Roll. Ritual Magic The previous spell lists comprise the most common forms of magic in the Old World. Those spells are generally easy to remember and quick to cast. They are not the be-all-and-end-all of magic, however. There is another form, known as ritual magic, which is quite different. Ritual magic requires much more time, exotic ingredients, intensive study, and special circumstances to cast successfully. Necromancy, Chaos Magic, and Alchemy are particularly well-known for their use of ritual magic. Rituals are inscribed in magical tomes, which are highly prized and exceedingly rare. Each tome is dedicated to one specific ritual and you cannot cast the spell without it. Rituals are described in the following format: Ritual name Type: This specifies whether the ritual is Arcane or Divine Magic. Arcane Language: The language the book is written in. You must know this arcane language in order to learn the ritual. Magic: Your Magic Characteristic must equal or exceed the listed number to learn the ritual. XP: You must spend this many experience points to learn the ritual. Each ritual is a separate, specialized talent. Ingredients: Rituals require all sorts of strange and exotic ingredients and these are listed here. You cannot cast the spell without these ingredients and they are only good for one casting of the ritual. This is markedly different than normal spells, where ingredients can provide a bonus but are not required. Conditions: Many rituals require specific conditions, such as full moons, high tides, a comet in the sky, a certain number of chanting acolytes, etc. You cannot cast the spell if these conditions are not met. Consequences: Many rituals have side effects. Some only occur when the casting is failed, others any time the ritual is cast. Casting Number: As per normal spells. The rules for Tzeentch’s Curse and the Wrath of the Gods apply to ritual magic just as they do for standard spells. Casting Time: As per normal spells, though usually expressed in hours or even days instead of actions. Since rituals already require an incredible amount of concentration and focus, you cannot augment your Casting Roll with a Channelling Skill Test. Description: The ritual’s effect, if cast successfully. Ritual Magic Spells The Beastly Transmogrification of the Omnipotent Tchar The Awakening of the Slumbering Earth Dragon Magic Items Magic items are beyond rare in the Warhammer World. There are not magical smiths churning out masses of magic swords in the forges of Nuln. Each magic item is unique, with its own special history and powers. A character with one magic item is considered lucky. The mightiest heroes of the Old World might have three. The Colleges of Magic, the various temples, and Imperial Armoury control the most powerful magic items and protect them vigorously. Generally speaking, magic items are created in one of three ways: * Powerful spellcasters can create permanent magic items with ritual magic. Such rituals are quite rare and require an enormous amount of time and priceless ingredients. * Mundane items can become magical over time, usually when involved in important events or as a result of mass veneration. The sword of a great hero, for example, may be nothing special during the hero’s lifetime. If housed in a Temple of Sigmar and venerated for several hundred years, however, the sword may become magical. * Long term exposure to the raw stuff of Chaos, warpstone, can make items magical. However, items created in this way tend to have nasty side effects and may do the bearer as much harm as good. Suspected magic items can be identified with a successful Academic Knowledge Test. The exact Academic Knowledge used depends on the nature of the item and the Test Difficulty should be determined based on the fame (or infamy) of the item. If a magic item does not specify a test difficulty then the difficulty is Average (+0%). Possible Academic Knowledges for such tests include Daemonology, Genealogy/Heraldry, History, Magic, Necromancy, and Runes. The GM may require a great deal of research time or special facilities for such tests. Magic items are described in the following format: Item name Academic Knowledge: This entry specifies the Academic Knowledge needed to identify the item and the Test Difficulty. Powers: Explains the game effects of the item. Common abilities include bonuses to Characteristics or skills, talent use, and the replication of spell effects. History: The background of the item. Magic Item List Spear of the Hierophant Ring of St. Horst